Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life
by Caelia93
Summary: An alternative season 6. After Pete's death, Daryl decides to stay and help Carol, he wants to recover her and step by step, they confront their feelings and they start a beautiful path together... let's hope the wolves won't appear...
1. Chapter 1

**" Alexandria Safe Zone : A different life"**

 **Chapter 1. How many lives do you still have?**

He thought he would lost her in Alexandria, he'd lost his best friend.. but it looked like she was acting like herself again after Pete's death. She was acting like the Carol he knew, she was fierce ans sweet, she was protective and funny and she was wearing her clothes again.

He was recovering her step by step. And he was so happy for it. He didn't understand his feelings for her, he has always been confused around her.. but after Terminus, he felt something so strong for her.

He was so fucked up in this type of things, he was used to be just friends with girls without feeling anything. But Carol was so confusing… he always wanted to see her, he wanted to hug her but how? She'd think he's lost his fuckind mind. Dixons don't hug.

He saw her coming back from the watch tower taking to Tara. That girl adores Carol, he even thinks the poor girl has a crush on Carol.

He saw Carol saying goodbye to Tara and coming to him, he was cleaning his crossbow when something hit him. How many times has he almost lost her? How many lives has she spent?

\- Hi, stranger - she said sitting next to him - You know, you should teach me how to use your crossbow.

\- If you want, I will teach you - he said. He would do whatever she wants

\- mm… what are you thinking, Daryl? I saw your worried face since the watch tower- she said looking at him with her blue eyes

\- Pst.. nothing.. just.. thinking.. how many lives do you still have? You know.. you used to say you had nine - he said bitting his nails and looking away

\- Do you still remember? You're sweet… - she said caressing his arm - I don't know… a few.. three or fours?

\- I hope more …. don't .. don't lose any more.. okay? - he asked her and she smiled at him. He felt so embarrassed, he stood up and he moved but then he turned to her - hey, tomorrow, you'll come hunting with me. 6.00 am

He didn't wait for her answer. He wouldn't leave her side if he saw her smiling at him again.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 2: Don't stop teasing me**

He has planned everything, he has prepared everything to be a perfect day, he'd teach her how to use the crossbow, to hunt and they'd have time to spend time together outside the walls.

But it seems like the weather wasn't going to let them. They've been outside just for one hour when it started to rain.. well fuck, it seems like the sky just broke upon their heads.

They started to run because they didn't want to get pneumonia but it seems that they weren't lucky, she fell to the ground and she hurted her left knee. So, he saw for half an hour that fucking woman trying to walk until he took her in his arms like the day he saved her from the tombs

\- My sweet man - she said teasing him

\- Stop… - he said trying to see under the rain

\- My watchful guardian… - she said

\- Do you realise that we're going to freeze until death if we continue here? How can you joke woman? - he asked her trying to cover her body with the trees they were passing by

\- My guardian angel.. - she said

\- I swear to God I will let you fall to the ground and I will abandon you - he said

\- I don't believe you, Dixon. You almost lose your mind when I fell to the ground the other day… and it wasn't such a big fall .. you can't stand the idea of me hurting - she said looking at him with an innocent expression

\- That was intentional.. wasn't it? You fell on purpose so I would lose my mind right? The other day? - he asked her

\- mmm.. maybe… it was just.. Tobin is so pf.. he is asking me out every day and I don't know how to .. you know? I don't like him - she said

\- That man? It wasn't Robin? - he asked her

\- Nah, that was Batman's film - she said laughing

They continued walking under the rain.. well he continued walking with her. He'd never tell her but he loves to feel her in his arms. She is so tiny… and she smells like home

Okay.. we have a problem mister - she said

Fuck. The river they have crossed was full and it has covered the little bridge. They were trapped

\- Well fuck - he said

\- Now? - she asked him

He didn't even bother to tell her to stop, he just looked at her and she started to laugh. God, those feelings again. What the fuck? Why does he feel this way everytimw she smiles?

\- Hey.. Daryl, look at there. It looks like a caravan, like the one we used to have in the farm and then in Alexandria - she said

He didn't hesitate, they needed that refuge, a place until the storm finished. He entered the vehicle with caution and he saw it was good

He left her in the bed and he started to look for clothes. Then he saw her wiping her eyes… maybe she was thinking about Sophia..

\- Hey…

\- Does it bother you? My jokes? I do them to make us laugh but if …

\- You can tease me all you want… - he told her - Don't stop teasing me

They wrapped themselves in towels because they couldn't find clothes and they stayed thwre sitting in front of the other.

\- I did well rejecting Tobin.. I'd like to have dinner but I prefer this - she said

\- I can make you dinner…. - he said looking away

Her laugh then was one of the sweetest thing he's ever heard…. and it was with him.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 3: Bittersweet memories**

They've been sitting there for a few hours, just waiting for the rain to stop. He has to admit he was feeling so good, he was cold and she was cold too, the fucking towels were so little but at least they've found a shelter. He saw her looking constantly at some spot in the caravan, into the kitchen. He didn't know why she was so.. far away. Did she see something?

He moved to look for more towels just to cover them better, she was almost shivering and he wanted her to feel as good as he was feeling. He was searching them when he heard her sniffling and he turned to see her holding a little mug in the kitchen

\- Hey.. what's wrong, woman?- he asked her from where he was

\- It's just… so stupid… - she said and she almost threw away the mug.

He moved to the kitchen and he took it. It was a child's mug. It looked like a giraffe with an elephant drinking coffee.. so.. childish. And then it hit him.. Sophia.

\- She loved them.. those giraffes.. she adores them so much, she had her room full of them. I even painted a giraffe in her wall for her..- she said looking so far away from him, so.. lost in her memories

\- Did you like it? painting things?- he said sitting next to her in the floor of the kitchen, touching her shoulder with his shoulder.

\- mm… yeah.. I was very good indeed. I studied Art..- she said

\- Why did you quit? I mean.. why didn't you become an artist? a professional one?

\- Ed happened- she said wiping her eyes- He said all artists were .. poor and bitches. Funny, eh? He ended up fucking those artists.. and I ended up.. well..

\- He was a fucking asshole who never deserved you… and you're still an artist. You'd start again.. maybe paint something in Judith's room? - he asked her- I'd like to see one of your paintings..

\- I could draw you.. make a portrait- she said blushing- I mean..

\- Yeah.. just don't make me uglier .. alright?- he asked her and she smiled at him

God, he'd do anything for her.

\- I will start the moment we arrive at Alexandria- she said

…

\- How old are you?- she asked him

They've been doing this stupid game for hours, asking questions.. he loves to know more about her but he didn't want her to know more about him. He already feels like he doens't deserve her.

\- Really? I don' fucking know.. 44? 43?

\- Uh… I'm older….- she said

\- Nah… I don't believe you- he said looking at her face, she has such a soft skin.

\- mm…. 46- she said- or 45.. I don't really know

\- You look better than other women… your skin- he said and then he blushed

\- Oh.. so do you observe my skin, Dixon?- she asked him caressing his hair

\- stop…

…

The rain was worse.. and there were thunders was afraid of storms and it wasn't surprising to see she was scared of them too. Maybe Ed used to punish her in those storms… or maybe she was just scared of them. He was lost in his thoughts when she told him something he'd never imagine.

\- I had a brother- she said- He died.. when I was just .. 16 years old..

\- I didn't …. I'm sorry- he said- Did he never meet Ed?

\- No… He'd kill Ed if he would have meet him… He just.. had cancer, you know? He was so.. sweet. I'd love him to meet Sophia.. but I'm happy to know he never lived to see this hell- she said

After that, they didn't talk. He just sat with her until she fell asleep with her head in his lap

\- I wonder if your brother would like me… I don't- he whispered


	4. Chapter 4

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life" Chapter 4: Jealousy**

Three days. Three days since they've spent a whole day almost naked in that caravan. Three days thinking about how much he wants her… three days since he has realised he was fucking in love with her, three days since he realised he desired her. And three days since he was trying not to kill that fucker who couldn't leave her alone.

\- Fucking asshole- he said as he saw that "Robin" following her like a lost puppy.

\- mm.. You don't like him, do you?- asked Rick who just come to the porch from his watch.

\- I fucking hate him, that asshole.. who does he think he is? He doesn't deserve her.. and she's ignoring his ass..- he said looking at Carol who was rejecting that man, again.

\- He's still asking her out? Really? She told him not.. like.. 8 times?- said Rick moving closer to see Tobin and Carol better- I don't like his attitude,ig he's too obsessed he could try…

\- Let him try… I will cut his throat before he blinks.. what? - he asked Rick who was trying not to smile.

\- You know, there is a party tomorrow. You should ask her out, before.. other man tries to ask her out- said Rick - She is.. special, man. I know it. Everyone knows it.

\- Do I need to cut your throat too?- he asked and Rick laughed at him. He was so confused about his feelings for Carol that he feels too insecure

\- It's not her who I'm in love with.. I love her dearly.. but it's more like brotherly love, you know? I'd kill whoever hurts her though- he said looking at Tobin who went to his house upset, too upset

Both of them watched Tobin until he entered the house and then they saw Carol, who continued walking. They didn't stop looking until they saw she's entered Rosita's house safely

…

(Flashback. The day in the caravan)

\- Mm… you're so comfortable, can I use you as my pillow forever?- she asked him looking at him from his lap

He couldn't answer her… He was so fucking hard for her and he was praying she didn't notice it.. He has spent the last three hours caressing her hair, looking at her face and trying not to look at her body, which was barely covered by her towel. He has spent the last three hours thinking about his feelings for her… just to realise he was in love with her. He can't think about a time when he wasn't in love with her.

\- Daryl? You okay?- she said caressing his hair

He nodded at her, looking at her perfect lips, looking at her incredible blue eyes… what if.. what if he tries to kiss her? would she run? would she kiss him back?

He didn't get the chance because four walkers arrived to bother them.. and they decided to leave after that

( end of flashback)

…

He's been thinking about that moment all the afternoon, and he decided he should be brave and ask her out, maybe just as friends. He saw her singing a lullably to Judith and he got lost in the sight, he could imagine her holding Sophia… she is such a good mother, so caring.

\- Hi pookie- she said putting the little girl into her crib

\- Hey… how's been your day? I saw that asshole asking you out again- he said

\- Oh I know.. I saw you and Rick looking at us, like two guardian dogs.. hopefully, he'll leave me alone now- she said looking at Judith

\- You want to come to me to that thing? The party?- he asked her looking away- Just.. friends.. maybe?

\- Yeah.. Of course.. - she said but she looked slightly disappointed- I'll see you tomorrow, Daryl

And she left leaving him confused. Why was she upset? Maybe she.. wanted to go out as more than friends?

He was so bad with this shit.

….

The party was shit. He's been watching her dancing with Glenn, Aaron, Abraham and he still couldn't ask her to dance. He was frozen. When he saw her come out of her room with a beautiful purple short dress and wearing heels and makeup… he almost kissed her right there. And now he was watching her dance with every man in the room.

The worst moment was when he saw that fucking Tobin go to her to ask her to dance but Rick has gone to her faster. Thank God.

….

\- I'm sorry Tobin but I asked her first If she'd dance with me- said Rick moving to Carol and separating Tobin and her

\- Yeah.. Right.. Rick's first.. - she said smiling at Rick like he just saved her from a herd of walkers

\- God.. Do I have to arrest him, Carol?- asked Rick while dancing with her

He's… not dangerous,just… God, I don't know, I want him to stop- she said as Rick hugged her

\- I won't let anything happen to you, you know it, right? Not me, not Daryl- he said- I wonder if I'll end up arresting him though..I think he is preparing a murder

\- Who?- asked Carol, so innocent in these aspects

\- Really? Look at your right…- he said- Daryl is trying to kill Tobin and trying to ask you for a dance

They continued dancing for a bit until the music changed. Then she moved away looking at Daryl

\- Go for him, tiger- he said looking at Carol- Or I will have to dance with you all night so no one trie to steal you from him

\- Rick!- she said

\- Go, sis. Please, for me- he said- I want you to be happy, you deserve it- he said and he kissed her cheek. He smiled when he saw Daryl trying to hide a smile as Carol went to him


	5. Chapter 5

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 5: Feelings and stars**

\- Sorry- he said again as he stepped into her feet again. He was a mess and he was embarrased but she was smiling and having fun, and he didn't care if he was a mess.

\- Sh.. it's okay, Daryl- she said caressing his neck- You never danced before, right? - He nodded at her and she whispered into his ear- Well,let's say I don't care … I have the most handsome man here

\- Pf.. stop- he said looking at her feet so he wouldn't hurt her again but she didn't let him.

\- Look at me and follow my rhythm, pookie- she said and he relaxed the moment he looked into her eyes.

She always managed to calm him, it's just her power. He can be afraid, angry or just wanting to kill someone… but if he looks into her eyes, he will calm. And he was completely fascinated by her tonight. She has put some make up in her eyes and she has done something with her hair, she looks like a fairy and he was starting to think that maybe she was his fairy, his angel. He couldn't even imagine his life without her, she has changed him for the better. He laughs, he smiles and he knows what it is to have friends, a family, to feel loved and it's all because of her.

What a blessing is to have Carol Peletier in his life.

He hasn't noticed they were dancing closer now, in fact, they were hugging while dancing and she smells so good. He heard her sighed into his shoulder and then he decided he wanted to go somewhere else, just with her.

\- Hey… you good?- he asked her

\- Mm.. tired, my feet are hurting- she said looking at him

\- You want.. to go somewhere else? more private?- he asked her looking away, he is so fucking nervous.

\- Yes, please- she said whispering into his ear.

…

\- Daryl… please….- she said begging him

\- I said no, woman. I have a reputation here- he said walking to their house while Carol continued moaning in pain.

She wanted him to carry her back home like they day in the woods, but he didn't want to. Not here. But then he thought… how many times has Carol wanted something and asked for it? Never. Well, fuck his reputation and his pride and dignity.

Before she could move, he moved to her and took her in his arms. She stared to laugh

and he couldn't help but laugh with her too. Her giggles could be heard in all Alexandria, he was sure of it.

\- You'll be the death of me, woman- he said trying to hide a smile

\- My knight in sleeveless armour- she said and then she kissed him in the neck, surprising both of them

He didn't say anything, he just continued walking trying to hide his smiled and failing.

…..

They've fallen into the ground the moment they arrived to the house, thank God, it was the backyard of the house. They were a mess, laughing and smiling. Well, she was laughing but he was too embarrased to laugh.

\- Thank God there was a bunch of flowers stopping our fall- she said between giggles

\- Shut up…- he said covering his face

\- If you want to give me flowers, you don't have to make me fall upon them- she said

\- God…- he said

\- You're so sweet- she said as she laid down in the ground- Come on, lay down with me and look at the stars

\- You really think I'm going to look at the stars like a girl?- he asked her

\- Oh come on, you're a sweet man, stop acting- she said- I know you

Yeah, he was sure of stayed there laying down looking at the stars for a while when she moved closer to him. He was feeling.. intoxicated. Like in the caravan.. the party..

\- You know you're the first man who ever gave me a flower? and the first one who carries me when my feet are hurting….- she said looking at him

\- You deserve more than that, woman- he said

And he didn't know if it was the light of the stars making her glow, her smile or the fact his heart was beating faster than ever… but he decided it was time to do what he has always wanted to.

He kissed her in her lips and she kissed him back.

It was a sweet kiss, short.. but perfect.

After that, they laid down again looking at the stars.

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

**"Alexandria Safe Zone : A different life"**

 **Chapter 6: Don't leave me**

It's been a beautiful and incredible week.. until she almost died doing the most stupid thing ever and of course, he fucked up when she needed him the most.

They have spent all week trying to understand their feelings, after the kiss in the garden they didn't know how to act. So they decided to go step by step. They kissed every morning in the kitchen just before he had to go hunting, a little and chaste kiss and he would hold her hand while they had dinner. He'd bring her something always, a flower or a little present like a book and she'd always make him cookies, just for him. Everything was perfect, at a slow rhythm but it was good

But then.. she decided it was a good idea to go on a run on her own, well just with Glenn. She wanted to give Maggie a gift for her pregnancy. She didn't even tell him and he spent a whole day worrying about her and when she finally appeared with Glenn, she appeared bloody after saving Glenn's life. And he shouted at her in front of everyone

….

He was now knocking at the bathroom door, he knew Maggie was helping Carol to clean herself. Maggie was really upset and she has hugged Carol and she broke down in her arms. It was a better reaction that shouting at her like he has done.

He knocked again at the door and this time Maggie opened the door.

\- what the hell do you want? - she growled at him

\- I just.. I want to see her - he said

\- Well, I don't want you to see her asshole - she shouted

\- Mags honey, let him in.. it's okay - said Carol

Maggie growled and let him in, she moved to Carol and kissed her head. Then she left slamming the door

Carol was in the bath, still dirty, and completely naked under the water and looking so vulnerable.

\- hell, she almost broke the door - he said trying to smile but she looked away and he wanted to cry - okay, I fucked up.. I will always fuck up.. just tell me what I can do for you so you can forgive me.. just

He covered his face with his hands and growled. He heard her sniffling and he looked at her. He was almost shaking, he didn't want to lose ..

\- You know I never beg.. but.. please, don't leave me - he said kneeling in front of her - Just don't fucking ever leave me

He sat there, kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer. But she was frozen, looking at him.

\- Carol…. - he begged her name

Then she kissed him with all her strength leaving him speechless and he kissed her back with so much passion that he fell with her in the bath

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 7: Sweet moments.**

\- God..- he growled when he opened his eyes to look at her.

After he fell to the tub with her, they couldn't stop kissing. He was so addicted to her mouth and she was doing those noises of pleasure… but he froze when he realised she was completey naked under the water. He could feel her naked and perfect and hot body moving against his body, and he was completely dressed.

\- Mmm- she said devouring his mouth and caressing his hair. God, she could really make him forget kissed her mouth, her chin and her neck and then he stopped. She looked at him with disappointment until she realised too she was naked. Then she tried to cover herself with her hands

\- Really?- he asked her- Don't.. you're so fucking beautiful.- he said kissing her lips once more

\- Did you just call me beautiful? Daryl Dixon?- she said kissing him again- who would have thought you're a romantic….

\- Stop- he said looking at her- Look… I'm so fucking sorry for shouting at you..

\- Yeah.. well.. you can always.. make it for me, maybe… have dinner with me?- she asked him with those big baby blue eyes

\- Mm…Okay… I'm going now, okay? I just want this.. to be special.. you know?- he said looking away embarrased

\- Daryl Dixon… the most romantic man in Alexandria- she teased him

\- Stop…- he said moving to the door- So.. squirrel for the lady?

Her laugh was heard in all the house after that.

…..

\- We heard some gunshots outside the walls.. a few miles from here- said Abraham

\- Mm.. people and walkers?- asked Glenn holding Maggie's hand and looking at her with love

\- I don't think so.. the last time Aaron and me went out.. you know what we found- he said praying that those wolves were far away, he didn't want any danger now. Not now, he just have Carol safe in his arms and he know she will fight and he doesn't want to lose her

\- Let them come- said Rick- We'll face them if they dare to come

\- If not, we have super Carol here - said Abraham laughing

Everyone laughed but him

…

\- What are you doing, pookie?- she asked him brushing her hair

\- It's longer, I like it- he said looking at her. He didn't want to go closer to her, the others still didn't know about them.. or he thinks they don't know it.. and anyone could come to the house

\- mm.. and the colour?- she said looking at him since the window, from where she was looking at the streets of Alexandria

\- What's wrong with your colour?- he asked her

\- It's.. grey. It makes me feel old…- she said and he saw pain in her eyes

\- It's suits you.. you remind me of a fairy- he said looking away. God, why was he always saying those things? He was a mess with her.. but at least, it makes her smile. It was worthy

\- So sweet- she said and then she went closer to him- Just wait until tomorrow… you'll see my dress when you have dinner with me.

And she went away, leaving him hungry for her…. and hard for her


	8. Chapter 8

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 8: Never forgotten**.

He's been watching her all day, he expected her to be happy, to be nervous about their dinner tonight or maybe scared because of the possibility of those fucking wolves outside the walls. But he didn't expect her to be so.. sad, so lost in her thoughts. And he didn't have any idea why she was like that.

He was even thinking of asking Maggie or Tara who have become almost best friends with he knew they'd start to ask why he cares and all, and he wasn't prepared to tell them the truth.

That he was fucking in love with her and he was trying to be the perfect man for her.

Well, so that's why he was here. He was spying on her since the sofa of the dining room, he was watching her while she moved around the kitchen like a ghost, just walking. Not cooking. Not cleaning. It was confusing. Did he do something wrong? He kissed her during breakfast and she kissed him back….or maybe she was having doubts about the dinner? maybe she realised he wasn't worthy…

\- Are you spying on Carol?- asked Carl

\- Shit! Boy!- he said. The boy has scared him so much.. when did he learn to move like that? His father was a mess and he could hear him moving for all the house.

-She's acting so weird, she threw my father's breakfast all over him this morning and later, she gave Maggie meat knowing she doesn't eat that lately.. is she okay, right?- asked Carl becoming more nervous- It's just.. she isn't sick right?

\- Nah, she is okay- he said

It was funny to see Carl worrying about someone or something. And it makes him worry much more.. if even Carl has noticed she was acting weird…

\- It's just.. she looked at the calendar, the one Eugene brought back the other day from Olivia's house and she just.. started to act weird- said Carl

\- What day is today?- he asked him

\- mmmm… I think it was.. shit.. mm… 6th May- said Carl

Oh shit.

….

It wasn't a surprise Carol was so sad today.. if only he'd know earlier what day was… 6th May. What a beautiful and sad day. He still remembers what she told him in the prison, just one year ago.

It has been an awful day, it was raining and she was so angry at everyone. Rick sent him to talk to her because she has snapped at everyone including Hershel, and then she told him.

Sophia was born that day. 6th May. She even showed him a tattoo she has in her shoulder with that date.

He needed to do something to make her less sad, to let her know her little girl wasn't forgotten.

Never forgotten.

…

\- Hi- said Rick looking at Carol and his daughter. He has noticed Carol was feeling down during breakfast and Daryl has told him he was preparing a little gift. He didn't told him what was wrong with Carol but he supposed it has to be about Sophia.

His biggest regret after Lori…

\- Mmm- she said while dancing a little with Judith- She has belly ache… If I dance with her..

\- I know- he said

\- Then.. why are you here?- she asked him caressing Judith's hair- Do you want her?- she asked him with those big sad eyes. He wouldn't take Judith from her today, his daugther seemed to comfort Carol in a way no one else can. Not even Daryl

\- Mm.. just to talk. Do I need a reason to talk to you now?- he teased her and she smiled briefly at him- Daryl is a mess lately…and I noticed it's always when you're close to him, do you want to tell me what's happening?

She looked at him in shock. It was surprising to see that he was still able to surprise her, Carol always know what's in their mind.

\- I…

\- I just wanted you to know.. that I saw Daryl leaving with all his clothes soaked … and you were still taking a bath.. and.. maybe.. my son saw you kissing last night- he said- Don't worry, your secret is safe

\- Ouch… Did you tell Daryl?- she asked him

\- Nah…in fact, I was just distracting you because he wants to give you a surprise before dinner- he said- Take Judith with you..

And he left.

….

He was a mess, so fucking nervous. He has prepared everything, it was so stupid. But maybe… he knew Judith was a good presence for her. Although it makes Carol sad sometimes, she usually makes her smile.

But as he finished his surprise, he felt more and more stupid.

He has found a little kitchen… a kitchen for kids obviously in one of the abandoned houses outside Alexandria. It was going to be a gift for Judith but then he thought that maybe Carol would like both of them to play with her and then he would give her that stupid gift.

….

\- so, we're taking a tea with and later we'll have dinner, right?- she said as she put some of the toys in the ground for Judith- Do you like it, my love? princess?

Judith hugged her and both of them laughed at the little girl's reaction. Their little girl,their hope and pain.

\- Exactly, my lady- he said taking two cups from the box. He really hoped she'd like the gift, it was a little mess. He has asked for Aaron's help.

That boy knew how to write things in bracelets etc…. and he was able to do it in just one day. Aaron told him it would be better for tomorrow, but he needed it today.

They have been drinking tea.. and milk ( for Judith) when he decided it was time to give it to her. Jude was asleep in the floor and Carol was really smiling.

\- I love this kitchen.. Sophia…used to have one- she said- Although she destroyed, she loved to break things…but when she was 10 years old.. she wanted another one.. kids- she said smiling sadly

\- About Sophia… I have.. something for you, it's just.. I thought it would be cute but probably it was the worst idea ever- he said but he gave it to her

It was a bracelet with the following inscription:

" Sophia. Always loved. Never forgotten"

When he saw Carol's face he thought he has fucked it up but then she hugged him crying and whispering:

"Our girl"

And he knew he's done the right thing.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**"Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 9. Fools in love**

They decided to have dinner other day after that intense afternoon, she cried in his arms and then she kissed him with intensity after giving her the bracelet. Now, they were drinking like they weren't in the middle of the apocalypse and he loved to see her so free.

\- You are the sweetest man I've ever known, Daryl Dixon - she said kissing the bracelet in her wrist - You'd be such an incredible father

\- mmm.. I'm not so sure of it - he said filling her glass again with wine - But you're such a fucking good mother.. Judith.. Carl.. they're good because of you.. Sophia was so good

They were sitting on the floor looking at each other and they've already drunk half bottle. He was feeling more fearless than ever and she was looking more beautiful than ever

\- Maybe you'll be a mother again.. one day - he said looking at her lips

\- Oh pookie.. love has blind you, I'm old- she said sadly

\- Nah.. that's Ed Peletier speaking, not you.. you're not old..- he said and he looked away. He just imagined a beautiful daughter with her eyes and his hair..

\- And who would be the father? - she asked him with those big and emotional blue eyes

\- Are you dating anyone else apart from me woman? - he asked her

\- Of course, Eugene and four men more.. what do you think Daryl? - she asked him teasing him

\- I think you're too fucking good for me .. - he said sad and he drink his glass .

\- You stupid man.. you made a bracelet in memory of my dead daughter and you haven't tried to fuck me even after almost two weeks… - she said drinking her glass and filling it again

\- You're so fucking drunk.. I could ask you to have a child with me and you'd never remember it tomorrow- he said

\- Have you thought about it? Having a child with me? - she asked him - I wish you were Sophia's father… and now I have drunk too much

She tried to get up but she ended up falling into his lap. He looked at her embarrased, he was hard and she was fucking smiling

What? - he asked her

I'm horny as hell.. but I know you're too gentlemen to fuck me while we're drunk - she said kissing his jaw and making him groan

\- I'll make love to you when we're ready.. not now - he said - since when I'm the sensitive one?

\- Since you fell in love with me, idiot - she said but then she laughed standing up again - only a fool would be in love with me

And she started to dance listening to music only she could hear.

\- I'm a fool then… - he whispered but he knew it wasn't a good moment to tell her

He got up and moved to her, he was feeling intoxicated by the alcohol and her. He pushed her against the wall and he licked her neck, then he moved down to her collarbones..

\- I want to make you a nude portrait - she said laughing as he kissed her breast over her tshirt

\- pff stop

And she stopped.

They heard some gunshots in the walls and they ran outside the house


	10. Chapter 10

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 10. Still a badass, always a fighter.**

\- What the hell, Carol? I told you to not leave my side! You're fucking drunk!- he shouted at her while he saw her on the top of the watch tower shooting at the walkers.

\- I just saved your life asshole!- she shouted at him and she said something else but he couldn't hear her.

Everything was so fucked up, hell of a night. When he left the house with Carol by his side, Alexandria was in shock. Someone has let a herd of walkers in, like 30 or 40 walkers. And he was so worried that there were wolves between them, maybe it was a trap.

He got separated from her and he's been looking for her for half an hour, asking everyone for her while he killed every fucking walker. He was so fucking worried.. and there she was, shooting and shouting like a fucking rambo.

He was so stupid for worrying.. but he would prefer she stays next to him, not so far away from him.

\- Move your ass and come here woman! I need you here!- he shouted

It was true, a lot of walkers have come to him because of his shouting and he didn't want her to be so far away so…He heard a strange noise and he looked at the tower

\- What the fuck?- he shouted

She has decided that the best way to go to him was to descend from the tower with a rope. Then he noticed that the door was plagued by walkers and he saw that she didn't have a choice. God… he was starting to feel all the alcohol and he wanted to throw up. To see her there.. she could die falling or eaten by a walker.. and he was imagining a few hours ago that he wanted to have a kid with her. Shit.

\- Go,Carol!- shouted Tara from one of the other roofs while shooting

Carol was already on the ground, shooting and stabbing walkers like she's been born to to that. What a woman. He was so fucking proud of her.

\- Daryl!- She shouted at him and he ran to her to help her, there were more and more walkers in their spot. There were too many.

\- Fuck, fuck.. there are too many- he said stabbing another one

\- Who let them in?- she growled and he could swear he has never seen her more beautiful than now. A warrior, she is.

I don't know, I was with you remember? Oh fuck, not now woman- he said blushing and looking away

-Guys!- shouted Rick coming to fight with them- The kids are okay but we need to stop this now!

-Really? I was thinking of drinking a cup of tea and do this in a few hours- said Carol shooting at three walkers

\- Woah- he said looking at her, she really looked angry. Maybe she was suffering because of the alcohol in her veins.. or because they got interrupted

\- what's wrong, brother? what did you do?- asked Rick

\- She's drunk- he said

…

\- Thank you, Rick. My people is still alive because of you- said Deanna

After one hour killing walkers, they stopped the herd. They closed the gates and they finally rest, what a hell of a night. He was sitting next to Carol, who just fell asleep in his shoulder.

\- Don't… thank her and Daryl, they were the one who really saved the night- said Rick looking at him and a sleepy Carol

\- I didn't know she could fight- said Deanna- How can she be sleeping now, my dear?

\- she's drunk- he said and everyone started to laugh

\- Well, she really is a badass, isn't she?- said Spencer

\- Yeah she is- he said looking at his group who was smiling at Carol sweetly. She has saved their lifes too many times…She has been always a fighter, and she was still a bad ass.

-Take her to sleep, brother- said Rick- You both deserve a good night

He nodded and he took her in his arms. He knew then that almost everyone would know about them, and he didn't fucking care

He was so fucking happy to have her.


	11. Chapter 11

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 11. Raining days and secret wishes.**

He saw her moving in her was moaning in her sleep and then moving like a cat in bed, she hasn't had nightmares lately.. but tonight, she wasn't having a good night of sleep.

They have been sleeping in the same bed for three weeks, since that herd attacked Alexandria. They haven't had sex.. yet. They weren't ready, they were still haunted by their pasts, they were still scared. They decided to go step by step. And he has to admit he has never slept so well in his fucking life. But still, he awakes easily and she was moving too much this night.

He decided to get up after she kicked him in his back for the tenth time in the last hour. He moved without waking her and he went to their window, it was still early. It was raining and the clouds covered the sky.. it would be a bad day for hunting but he didn't want to be stuck in Alexandria all day.

\- mm.. what are you doing awake?- she asked him from the bed.

He turned to look at her and he felt breathless for a moment. She looked like a fucking angel… she was so fucking beautiful. Her hair was messy, her eyes so blue were shining in the darkness of their room.. and she had that beautiful and adorable face. And she was smiling. He adores her sleepy smile because he knows it's because of him.

\- Daryl?- she asked him again trying to move

\- Don't move.. just.. stay like that- he said- I wish we had a camera..

\- So romantic.. now come to bed and sleep, sweetheart- she said moving to let him in

He looked once again to the streets of Alexandria and he laid down with her, hugging her and losing himself in her arome.

…..

\- Shhh sweetheart- she said taking little Judith in her arms- Sh.. it's okay.. it's just rain and thunders, it's okay- she said although she shivers when another thunder broke the sky

Judith was still crying, even though she wasn't a little baby anymore, she loves to hug her. She loves having her in her arms, she can protect her this way… and she missed that feeling. She decided to sing a song she used to sing to Sophia when she was little..

-" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray"

Judith stopped crying and looked at her with a smile in her face, she smiled when she saw how much she looks like Lori.. she missed her but she knows she has to be in a better place. She continued singing with the girl in her arms, although she was starting to be heavy, she didn't mind it.

-"You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

\- Ata…- said Judith when she stopped singing

\- Did you like it,sweetie?- she asked the girl putting her in the floor again- I will sing it for you whenever you want

\- Better you than Carl or me- said a voice behind her

\- Hi Rick- she said- Come to say Hi to your daughter, she is so heavy..- she said

\- Yeah… she is such a big little girl, aren't you?- he said kissing his daughter's nose- You know.. you're so good with her, it's in you, you know?

\- I was a mother- she said looking away

\- You'll always be one- he said- Have you ever thought of having another one?

\- I always tell you not to mix drugs, Rick- she said and both of them started to laugh

\- Now.. can we talk like adults?- asked Rick- I know.. I can't imagine.. shit.. I'm a mess at this. Okay, I saw Daryl looking at Judith and you with longing the other day.. I know you're together, you don't even hide it anymore.. and Daryl is so good with them, and you too… it's just we came to this place to start over, right? And don't fucking tell me you're old because I know your age and you're not old

\- It's complicated.. I don't think it's a good idea, after Sophia, the girls… - she said looking at Judith. She couldn't lie to him, she has imagined several times how it would be to have a baby with Daryl… but she was so afraid

\- This world.. we won't live forever- he said- Think that way, think it's for… humanity- he said laughing

\- Seriously, what did you take for breakfast?- she asked him but he never answered her

…..

\- Did you notice how weird was Rick today?- asked Carol to him as he entered their room.

It was a good hunting, thank you for asking- he said as he took of his vest- Fucking rain and fucking storm…

\- Did you want to take a hot bath with me?- she teased him

-Stopp- he said as he moved to kiss her long and passionate. He missed her even if it's just four hours separated- mm.. you smell so good.. what did you say about Rick?

\- He was acting so weird.. he told me basically to have a kid with you, can't you imagine it?- she asked him laughing and he felt so hurt. Maybe she would never want a kid with him… he was a Dixon after all.- Ohh noo sweetheart, no. Look at me, Daryl… it's not that.. it's just I'm old, you know? and it's dangerous… have you thought about it?

\- mm.. maybe..- he said looking at her

\- Oh… me too..- she said blushing- it's crazy, we haven't even made love yet and we're thinking about having babies

\- I thought about it everytime I saw you with Jude..- he confessed and he noticed her caressing his jaw

\- Really? - she asked him- I think about it too… a little Dixon with a little crossbow..

\- Stop..- he told her but then she kissed him with force sending him to the bed- God…- he said kissing her with passion

\- Maybe we should start… don't you think?- she teased him- Also, I'm horny as hell… and we have the house for us

\- Are you sure? If you want to stop…. or if I hurt you… or- he tried to say as she kissed him on his chest

\- Shut up and make love to me- she whispered into his ear


	12. Chapter 12

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 12. Home**

They were almost shaking, they were both so fucking nervous. He can't believe he has her in his arms, almost naked and kissing him, touching him. He still can't believe it's true but when she whispered to him: Make love to me… he couldn't stop it. He's wanted her for so long. Fuck their fears and pasts. It was time to move on.

\- Mmm- she moaned as he caressed her center, she lift her hips so he was able to take off her panties and he did it. She was now completely naked beneath him and fuck, she looked as a goddess.

\- God..- he said licking her belly and going to her chest. She was so gorgeous

\- You're so hot- she said kissing him long and lazy- Really… how are you so hot?

\- Did you look at your body lately? You're a fucking piece of art - he asked her laughing while she moved her hand to his dick. He shivered and he let out a growl- Stopp…

\- why?- she asked him while she licked her could have come right there just with that movement.

He felt so brave in that moment, he moved against her feeling all her body and they both moaned in pleasure. He kissed her throat, her collarbones, her breasts… and he continued going down but she stopped him

\- Not now.. I need you know- she said moving her hips against his hips

\- But I promised you.. remember?- he asked her teasing her- I'll go down first

She laughed and in that moment, he thrusted into her making her shout his name.

And in that moment, he knew it. This was home. He was frozen inside her, feeling all her heat, looking at her eyes and her smile. He knew this was his home and he has never felt something like this.

\- Hey…- she said with her eyes full of tears

\- you good?- he asked her

\- yeah..- she said

And he started to move inside her, slowly and loving her… she was making some sexy noises and whispering sweet things into his ear. He started to moan too, he didn't fucking care if there was someone in the house listening to them, he wanted to feel everything and then he noticed she was holding her moans.

No way.

\- Let it go, baby- he whispered into her ear as he moved his hand to touch her while he moved inside her- I want to hear you

And as he touched her clit, she started to moan loudly. And God, she was so hot and sexy. He started to move faster inside her and both of them were looking at each other's eyes… and then it happened.

She moaned and closed her eyes, she came and he came with her… both shaking in each other's arms..

….

\- I used to dream of you.. in the prison- she said blushing

\- You.. naughty girl- he said caressing her breasts and kissing her face

\- And you? any dirty dream with me? any fantasy?- she asked him and he looked away- Ohh… what did you dream?

\- I don't remember.. but sometimes I used to.. well you know.. touch myself in the showers..-he said hiding his head in her neck

\- Ohhh, God.. really? - she asked him smiling- And..

\- OH GOD I'M SO SORRYYY

Rick has come to their room and he didn't knock. Fucking man.

\- That was… Rick?- asked Carol blushing

\- I'm going to fucking teach him to fucking knock the fucking door!- he shouted to the door and he heard Rick laughing leaving the house

\- Shh… come here baby.,- she said moving over him and kissing him


	13. Chapter 13

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 13: Horses and dreams**

He can't stop watching her. He just can't. He has never seen her smile that way. Three weeks ago, he thought he couldn't be happier.. after making love to her for the first time. But now, he knew he was wrong. He could be happier, he was happier.

If someone has told him before the Turn, that he would find his life and his happiness in the middle of the apocalypse, he would have told them to shut the fuck up. But God, it was so true. Carol was his fucking life and his joy.

And if he knew she just needed a fucking horse to smile like that, he would have given it to her months ago. That woman was full of surprises, she was an artist ( he has to remind her to paint more things), she rides horses like she was born to do it and she was … a fucking goddess in bed.

\- Woah, Carol looks like a fucking kid in Christmas day- said Abraham smiling at the view

And yeah, she looked like one. She was smiling and laughing and she looked like an angel on that horse. He was afraid at first, he was afraid she could fall and hurt herself but it seems like she has developed an incredible bond with the horse.

Some guys from one place called "The Kingdom" was come to trade with Rick, some supplies, cars and guns. Simple. Fast. Good people. And they have given Rick some horses and food and medicines. The kids of Alexandria were totally crazy and he has expected Maggie to be excited about the horses. But he never expected Carol to be such a lover of horses. God, her face when she saw the horse she has now.

"Cherokee" was the name of her horse, he has to admit he almost cried when she told him the name. He remembers those days.. looking for Sophia, knowing she was death.. and the beginning of his friendship with Carol. He already loved her then, probably. He has never felt loved and he has never feel the need to protect someone… he has never felt like he was worthy and he has never met someone so… magical. She reminds him of a fairy.. she was his fairy. And he could never thank God enough for putting her in his life. He had nothing before.. and now, she is his world.

\- Look Daryl- she shouted at him while riding the horse with little Sam behind her. That kid, he knew she's tried to avoid him at first.. but the boy loves her and she already loves him.

\- Yeah, look - said the little boy

\- Yeah, I'm looking woman! Don't fall or I will kick your ass!- he shouted at her with a smile

\- So romantic..- said Tara- Really, I have a crush on your girlfriend.. so take care of her or I will steal her

\- Very funny- he told her

He'd take care of her until his last breath.

….

\- I'm not going on runs with Cherokee- she said to Carl

\- But he's good, he can run- said Carl

\- Carl, it's her horse- said Rick

\- I won't put Cherokee in danger… in fact, when I go on runs… Sammy will take care of him, it's good for kids- she said and he nodded at her. Always thinking about the others

\- I feel jealous of a fucking horse- he said and everyone laughed at him

\- Brother, I was going to make a joke… but not with my kids here- said Rick covering his face with his hands

\- Oh.. yeah.. He's jealous of me riding another thing…- she said

\- Carol!- he shouted but Rick laughed

\- What? It's true- said Rick

\- Hey.. wait.. you're not talking about sex, right? Aghhh so gross- said Carl leaving the kitchen

\- Poor kid- said Tara who has watched the whole scene

….

\- How long have we've been together?- asked Carol

\- Fuck If I know, months? two, three?- he said kissing every freckle in her back

\- God, you're so romantic- she said

\- I've already told you I want a kid with you.. why does it matter how long we've been together?- he asked her turning her so he could see her

\- Well, we aren't using any protection… you don't have a choice- she said laughing- what if I get pregnant and people think you're with me because of it?

\- You're so stupid somtimes…. you know there was a poll in our group, after Terminus?- he asked her- Glenn showed it to me once, it said " when are Daryl and Carol going to fuck?" And sweetheart, the majority of them thought we were married in secret

He smiled when he saw her almost falling from the bed because of her laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 14: Promises and fear**

\- What the fuck are you talking about?- he asked Rick

\- It seems like someone has been watching us from the forest, maybe the wolves.. maybe someone who is looking for protection and we need a group to look for this people- said Rick

\- And you didn't think it would have been a good idea to ask me? I don't want Carol in that fucking group! She was so hurt in Atlanta, what makes you think she is recovered? eh?- he growled nervous and scared and angry

\- Man, she's okay and she's the best, you've seen her… she saved us- said Rick

\- And what? You think I'm going to put her in danger? After everything she has done for us? You owe her man, you can't put her in any more danger- he growled pushing Rick against the wall.

Some Alexandrians have come to see what was happening but he didn't fucking care. This man, his best friend, was telling him he wants to send his Carol to the wolves. Fuck everything.

\- Daryl.. I know it's hard, but it's her choice. I will ask her and she will choose, not you. Even if you're together…

\- Shut the fuck up! You know she'll say yes, she would let them burn her alive for all of us! Fuck you man, you know how I feel about her,you told me you'd never let her down again after Terminus! Fucking liar!- he growled punching Rick's face

\- Hey, Daryl! Stop!- said Glenn coming to them- Daryl.. I'll go with her, she'll be safe

\- Would you want Maggie out there?- he asked Glenn and he saw his friend looking sad and moving his head. Of course not.

\- Ask her, she'll say yes… and I'm fucking going with her- he told Rick- And I swear to God, if something happens to her… even if it's a stupid thing.. I'll fucking kick your ass, brother

And he went away.

….

\- He's been always so protective- she said cleaning Rick's face

\- Yeah.. I should have seen this coming.. he's your boyfriend after all- said Rick - Ah it hurts Carol

Stop being such a pussy, Grimes- she said

\- God, you sound like a Dixon now- said Rick smiling- You don't have to come if you don't want .

\- I'm going- she said- I need to do something or I will lose my mind..

\- Okay… hey, Glenn and Daryl will protect you-said Rick- And if you don't come back in two days, we'll go for you all.

\- Rick, really, since when do I need protection?- she asked his friend and she laughed at his face. He kissed her head thanking God for having such a warrior in his family.

….

\- I'm fucking going with you- he said moving like crazy around the room

\- I know- she said

\- And if something goes wrong, I will fucking kill Rick and the wolves and everyone- he said

\- I know- she said looking at him with a smile

\- I fucking promise you! I won't let you get hurt again!- he growled hitting the door

\- I know, babe- she said- Come here- she said- Daryl…

\- Mmm- he said looking at her and going to lay down with her. He looked at her and she looked at him, in silence, for a few minutes. And then he decided it was time … so he leaned into her ear and whispered - Marry me, woman

\- what?- she asked in shock

\- Marry me, woman. You're already like my wife and I want to do something for you- he said embarrased looking away

\- Ohh pookie, I'm already your wife, I feel like that.. we don't need a ceremony- she said- Although Maggie and Tara would kill me….okay, let's marry- she said smiling- Soon

\- Are you serious? You really want to marry my ass?- he asked her in shock- God.. come here- he said kissing her and then she stopped him

\- Taking about promises…. - she said winking at him and he knew what she was taking about.

\- Oh…- he said kissing her neck as he started to take off her clothes.

…

\- Relax…- he said as he licked her breasts and belly, she was moaning so hard that he really thinks she could be heard in the streets

Easy for you to say- she said moving as he kissed her belly going lower and lower until he found her panties, then he went lower kissing her legs until her feet. Then he went to her center again, touching her panties and she growled

\- Oh.. do you want me to take off your panties,woman?- he asked her teasing her and she moved her hips. He took of her panties slowly and before she could say anything else,he licked her clit making her scream.

He loved her taste, the way her hips moved, her moans. He didn't care if she was heard, he attacked her center with his tongue while her moans became screams. Then he added one finger and she was done.

She shivered in his face and she came in her face and God, it was so perfect to see her so free…

….

After that, they made love slowly and he could swear he was touching the sky. He has never felt so high… who needed drugs? Carol was his drug.

And his future wife…


	15. Chapter 15

**Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **Chapter 15. Secrets**

They've been preparing this little mission for three weeks and he was so fucking nervous. Carol has been sick all the week and he keep thinking she will get worse out there although she is always better after lunch but he didn't want her outside if she was sick. No.

\- What if we wait another week? Carol is not feeling well- he told Rick

\- Man, she told me you'd say that but she's okay.. she said it was probably just some food in bad state- said Rick- Look, I need you out there, it's not dangerous, it's just looking. If you find something, you just come back here okay? and Carol told me she needs to leave Alexandria for a while, you know it.

\- Fuck yeah I know but shit, I just.. Okay, look and come back- he said

\- Two days maximum- said Rick smiling at him

….

\- Hi babe- she said kissing him sweetly although it soon became a passionate kiss and he pushed her to the bed- Hey tiger, wait. I have a meeting with Deanna

\- Now?- he asked biting her neck

\- Yeah..- she said sadly

They've been together for a few months and it's been two months or more since they've started to make love.. and he couldn't stop touching her. His soon to be wife was just too fucking hot.

\- Are you going to tell her about the wedding? It's been three weeks since I proposed you- he said- You still want to marry me ass, right?

\- Nah, I will run away in the woods- she said teasing him- Of course, I want to marry you.. you want Rick to be the godfather?

\- You want him to be the godfather?- he asked her and she nodded- And the godmother?

\- I was thinking Maggie or Tara.. maybe Tara, she would be so happy you know?-she said smiling

\- mm.. did you go to see Denise?- he asked her and she got up moving away

\- yeah, I'm okay Daryl- she said- See you later!

\- But.. okay.. bye- he said looking at her. She didn't look at him in the eyes.. was she sick?

…..

She remembered a conversation they had some months ago, when they just arrived to Alexandria. Daryl was always out there and she felt lonely but she has to keep her mask.. and then Sam appeared in her door and she tried to keep him away.. but of course, it didn't work. And that same night,Daryl really talked to her after so many days in Alexandria..

(Flashback)

\- Who's that kid?- he said as he entered the kitchen dirty

\- Oh no, Daryl I just cleaned the floor- she said exasperated and he just ignored her walking to the aisle to take a cookie- Daryl?

\- I hate this mask of yours and I hate your clothes- he said

\- You hate me too, too?- she said and he laughed

\- Never- he said- who's that kid?

\- Sam.. I think his father beat his mother… It makes me think of Sophia and me…- she said and he was looking at her with intensity- I was a bad mother.. I should have left and protect Sophia.. I was a coward- she said and then she turned to keep making cookies.

Then she noticed him behind her, he touched her shoulder.. what surprised her because Daryl hates contact. But what he said surprised her more

\- You never were a coward… and I've never known a better mother than you.. the best fucking mother- he said and he left

(End of flasback)

He was so sweet with her even then… even when he didn't like her mask. She hopes he still thinks that..

She was pregnant.


	16. Chapter 16

" **Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"**

 **16\. Fear for the future.**

\- I need to talk to you but you have to promise me you won't say anything- said Carol closing the door of his room

\- Are you going to ask me to kill another man like Pete? You only came to my room for that- he said teasing her but he saw her expression and she was talking seriously- What's wrong, Carol?

\- You have to promise me you won't stop me, you will let me go to the run and you won't tell this to anyone.. - she said - Do you promise me Rick?

\- I can't do that, what are you talking about? what's wrong?- he said as she moved to the window to see the streets of Alexandria- Sweetheart..

\- You told me you owe me everything so you need to promise me, I'm not ready to tell this to anyone else.. and you owe me everything right?- she asked without looking at him

\- I thought we're friends…- he said sadly

\- You're my best friend.. apart from Daryl- she said- But I need to know you'll keep your promise- she said and she moved to take a Judith's photo of this nightstand

And then he knew it. She was pregnant…That's why she was sick and Daryl was so worried about her.. but why was she keeping it as a secret?

\- You are.. why don't you want to tell? why are you asking me this?- he said and she turned to him with her eyes full of tears. - Carol, why don't you want to tell Daryl this? He wants a kid with you.

\- I had complications when I gave birth to Sophia… I talked to Denise, and I could have serious complications.. it's too dangerous- she said

\- if you lose the baby, Daryl would understand.. everyone would understand- he said touching her hair and then she laughed

\- I know that… but it's not that.. I want to keep the baby, it's too dangerous for .. me, Rick. I could die giving birth, Denise told me. And if Daryl knows about that, he will choose me now and he will give up the baby… he won't want this baby… I can't kill another child- she said crying

Are you asking me…what I think you're asking?- he asked feeling like he was going to betray his brother..

\- I'm asking you to keep this secret, I'm asking you to not tell Daryl that I could die, I'm asking you to keep safe this baby if I die and Daryl lose it… I know it's too much but you're the only one I can trust with this- she said- Maybe everything goes well…or maybe, I will tell Daryl because I can't keep anything from him but for now… promise me

\- Carol… you should tell Daryl, it's not good for you to keep this hidden.. - he said

\- Promise me, just fucking promise me- she said

\- Fuck.. I promise you I'll keep the baby safe if something happens to you.. and I promise you I'll try not to tell Daryl but Carol if you get sick during your pregnacy, you have to promise me you'll tell him- he said

\- Are you serious?- she asked him angry

\- You're telling me not to do anything… to let yourself have a baby that could kill you.. you can't tell me to lose my other best friend- he said angry too- And the run is cancelled. There is no need for anyone to be outside..

\- Okay.. Maybe this go well.. and you'll have your two best friends and a godson- she said smiling sadly- or a goddaughter.

Rick looked away.. he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to lose her like they'd lost Lori.. Daryl would die with her.

….

\- God, God.. I'm going to be a father!- he shouted as he hugged Carol. Everyone was having dinner and she just gave the good news

Everyone went to hug them and give them their best wishes… he couldn't believe it. He'd be a father. What would Merle have thought about having a nephew or a niece….? He kissed Carol and she was smiling. She still was having that face… but maybe she was just worried by his reaction.

\- Dary… - said Glenn hugging him and he hugged him back-I will look for a crowssbow for kids in the next run

And everyone laughed, he looked for Rick to see his reaction. He looked.. upset. Maybe he was worried for something else and there was too much tension between Carol and him. Maybe they had an argument..

\- Brother- said Rick hugging him- Congrats

\- Thanks man- he said kissing Carol who refused to look at Rick

…

\- Carol… what's wrong with you and Rick?- he asked her while he kissed her belly

\- It's stupid really… don't worry- she said kissing him with passion, with too much passion.. like she does when she is worried

\- Hey, what's wrong?- he asked her taking her chin with his hands and looking at her eyes- I know you're hiding something… God, you're not fucking him right?

\- GOD NO- she almost shouted in shock- He's angry with me… maybe I will tell you if I need to.. and maybe you'll be angry at me too… I just need to think about it

\- Mmm.. I don't like secrets- he said going away from her- You're going to be my fucking wife, you can't keep secrets for me and don't tell me it's anything, I now you- he said going for the door

\- DAryl… please- she said looking for her clothes

\- I'm going outside- he said leaving the room

And if he was worried before, he was even more worried when he heard her crying with so much anguish


	17. Chapter 17

"Alexandria Safe Zone: A different life"

17\. We are one

\- Hi- she said as she sat next to him

He has avoided her all day but at the end, he couldn't avoid her anymore. He wasn't angry at her, he was just upset and so worried about her. He saw her sit next to him and they were in silent for a bit until she broke down.

\- I'm so fucking sorry.. I don't want you to be upset with me, not Rick, not you.. I'm so scared..-she said crying and god, he could never stand her crying. It breaks his heart

\- Sh..just tell me alright? whatever it is, I'm here, baby- he said taking her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him- Please.. just… no secrets.. never

\- God.. Daryl..- she said looking at him with those blue eyes- Okay.. but promise me, you won't do anything stupid..

\- Okay..

She told him everything and he felt like someone have just stabbed him.. but he still felt hope. She has survived so much, there was still hope.. he was sure of it.

\- God.. say something, please.. just don't tell me to kill this kid, I can't- she said

\- I.. I think maybe this go well, and maybe you don't have problems right?- he asked her and she smiled at him- I say.. keep going, try.. but please, if I have to choose during the birth, I will choose you hun..

\- Daryl..- she said crying

\- I don't want a kid if it means I don't have you, I don't want a kid without mother.. I don't want to lose you.. but hey, everything will be okay, alright?- he said kissing her lips

\- And if everything goes wrong..-she started to say

\- We could all die tomorrow hun, don't think about it- he said- God I'm a mes.. what have you done to my woman? I used to be tough and an asshole

\- You're still an asshole.. my asshole- she said- You still want me to be your wife?- she asked him

\- Fuck Carol.. I've always considered you my wife- he said laughing as he kissed her with passion

…..

Daryl has told him he knew about it, Carol has told him and she wanted to see him too. He has accepted a long time ago that he was always scared of Carol Peletier, she was the sister he never had.. and he is constantly scared of her and for her. He is afraid of what she's able to do, she is able to die for everyone and he is afraid of that. He is afraid of her because she is the only one who is able to make him change his opinions.. God Lori, you'd be so proud of her. And he was afraid of losing her, and afraid of losing Daryl…

So here he was now, he was sitting next to the pond of Alexandria, looking at the water and thinking how this conversation with Carol would go.

He saw her coming to him and he looked at the ground, how many times has he had problems with her? And still, she has become his sister like Daryl has become his brother.

He has expected her to be angry at him, hit him or maybe just told him he was an asshole.. but he didn't expect her to hug him crying.

\- Hey, hey- he said as he hugged her- Carol..

\- I'm sorry it's just these fucking hormones- she said- God Rick I'm so sorry for putting you in that position…

\- Hey.. I'm the one who is sorry, I betrayed your trust.. again- he said- God, why haven't you hit me or punch my face? I think I've failed you a lot..

-Well.. this time, you did good…- she said and then she laughed- You still .. you'll take care of my kid if I .. or we die?

\- I would die for Daryl or you.. I will take care of your kid and I would die for him or she, Always- he said- Hey, look at me -he said as she looked at him- We've been together since the beginning, Daryl, you and me and we will be together for a long time, alright?

\- Okay- she said

\- And for fuck's sake, you are a warrior,you'll live enough to tell your grandkids how you managed to destroy Terminus on your own- he said laughing

\- God.. I'm a badass, right?-she said smiling

\- Yeah.. our badass-he said- Ah.. Maggie was looking for you, something about a dress

\- Thanks- she said as she stood up

\- Carol, we're family- he said- We are one

\- We carry on- she continued as she walked away smiling

He watched her until he saw her dissapeared and then he looked at the pond.

\- You're going to have such a good family, future baby Dixon- he said

…..

\- So.. this place is the one you want to attack- said Alpha

\- Nah.. I just want to take some things from here- said Omega- Guys, just send him and we'll wait until they trust him

\- Alright, Beta! Go there, you know the plan- said Alpha looking at his brother

\- Yeah.. bye guys- said Beta smiling as he walked to the walls of Alexandria


End file.
